villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Queen (Die sechs Schwäne)
The Queen (real name: Sieglinde), also known as "Königin" in the German language), is one of the main antagonists from the German 2012 movie Die sechs Schwäne or The Six Swans based on the German fairytale of the same name by the Brothers Grimm. She is the mother of Prince Markus. She was portrayed by Julia Jäger. Story She is of course the queen from a castle and mother of the prince, she want nothing else then just make decision and decide for her own son, she doesn't like when he's late or neglect his duty and doesn't want him to be married to someone she will not approuve and want to chose for him. She always overprotected her son sure that he will listen to her every time, while Markus is in the forest she is unaware that he meet Constanze, when Markus bring the girl to the castle she merely look at her in disgust. She confronted her son about it, she really doesn't like that her son fall for a girl who doesn't even talk, she doesn't know that Constaze make a promise to her brothers to not talk for six years, so, she has no choice to tried to get her out of her son life for good. She tried to bribe Constanze with a jewel box and tell her that she can get everything inside only if she leave and doesn't come back, after this she tell her son that the girl he brought stole her jewels and that her minister Otto is her witness, that make Markus go find Constanze to see if his mother is right, but she prouved that she was innocent. Markus see that his mother tried to trick Constanze to leave, Markus then propose to Constanze as his mother tried to oppose and tried to forbid him to marry the girl, but Markus tell her that she will not decide for him much to her dismay. Unfortunately The Queen doesn't gave up easily after her son married Constanze, she see that the man who kneeling before the princess was her father Heinrich who tell her what he has done, at the diner she tried to convince to tell Constanze to apologies to her and tell her if she know the man who kneeling to her, but she didn't get the answer, so, when the servant approach with a wild swan on a plate , The Queen tell her that she kill it herself much to the princess shock, the prince tried to convince the servants to bring something else to the princess, but The Queen forced her to eat the meat of the swan without showing any remorse and tell her son to not decide for her. During the night she and Otto followed the princess and see her working on Needles, she showed it to her son and was convince that the princess is a witch and wanted to destroy the shirts she made with the needles, but Markus tell her that the princess and he expected a child much to her shock and anger, so, during the next morning she bring Constanze to the throne room and blamed her for the death of her brothers and mother, that her father outcast her, that anger Constaze who break a vase much to amusement of The Queen, she see that the princess doesn't like her lies and that she manipulate her people to believe her. She tell Constanze if she leave nobody will hear her lies, but Constanze refuse and show her the ring and her belly with the child, The Queen who doesn't really care tell the people to burn the needles and they did, that didn't stop her there she convince her people (except Hans) that the princess is a murderess, Markus doesn't fall for it has he tell Hans if he's scared of the princess he wasn't , but all other from the village was afraid, she also tried to convince her son to kill one of the swans , she know the prince its not aware that the swans are the princess brothers, but Constanze stop and injured him more to The Queen anger. Later when Markus is sick she blamed the princess to poisoned her son , her accomplice Otto and one of the maid also blame the princess of do evil to the prince when she tried to explain her innocence by gesture, after it when Markus is cured thanks to the herbs that was giving to Constaze by her father to cure him she was glad to see her son was fine, but she was still blaming the princess and wanted her to leave, unfortunately she heard that her son had a son who will became the heir of the throne someday when he will be king, much to her anger and disgust she then plan to get ride of the child by order to Otto to put the child in the forest to be sure the wolfs will eat him, so, after it the princess tried to attack her to make her tell her where her son was, but she make her guards arrest the princess and throw her in the dungeon with her needle shirts, and lock her son in the room to be sure that he will not tried to save the princess or interfere with her plan. She then order Otto to judge Constanze of witchery to be sure that she will burn at the stake, has the people were angry at the princess who get attached with the shirts on the stake as her trial begin, Hans then go unlocked the prince prisoner of the room when the stake was finally put in flames Constanze brothers then came to save her has The Queen tried to get protection, she see that the princess break her brothers curse that their father put on them proving her innocence much to The Queen dismay, she also see that the child was still alive as Constanze father bring him back to the castle, she tried to get Constanze father arrested, but Hans find all the evidence that The Queen and Minister was behind all of this as the people was now find out the truth and that The Minister and The Queen lies, Markus then confronted his mother by telling her that her time has queen is over, has he take her crown off her head she call him a traitor and wanted to go back in the castle, but she was stopped by the guards who was no longer on her order and get banished with her Minister outside the door of the court of the castle. Gallery Bild108210 v-tlarge169 w-600 zc-be147c57.jpg Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Parents Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Traitor Category:Related to Hero Category:Protective Category:Monarchs Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Sadomasochists